minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie’s Childhood
ONCE UPON A TIME: There was an ordinary Steve, not like any Steve because he wasn’t a player, he was a mob. His Mother agreed with the name “Stevie” because she liked it very much. “Mom” said Stevie calmly “Yes my Stevie?” said Stevie’s Mom “Are players like us?” said Stevie His Mom cried, as how the players killed Stevie’s Dad. She could have saved him but it was too late. She calmly said to her boy. “Sometimes we will give them a second chance.” said Stevie’s Mom, tearfully “Why are you crying Mom?” said Stevie Stevie doesn’t remember, he had memory loss. As his mother looking at Stevie. She had tears in her face. “It’s time for you to go to bed” said Stevie’s Mom As Stevie walked through the hallway to his room, he began looking at his Mom again, as she was crying. Stevie didn’t know what just happened. He thought players at Minecraft were nice. But Stevie will never know. As Stevie slept, he thought about what happened in the past but dosen‘t remember what happened, all he can hear was his father saying “KEEP BREATHING YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT” Stevie didn’t know what happened to his Father. All he can hear was “keep breathing keep breathing okay son” Stevie started shaking. As he heard in his mind “Keep breathing“ “Keep breathing” Stevie heard that voice over and over, as he shook violently, his mother opened the door in shock, Stevie is having a seizure. She screamed in horror, “SOMEONE HELP MY STEVIE!” Until all can Stevie see was pitch black, he started remembering. Flashbacks of his Father, and how he died by the Players. All he can do was Shake. Stevie started to scream and cry. His father dying was the most shocking thing to see. He woke up, in a bed, he was lying down, as he saw a doctor checking up on him. He was lying on the hospital. The Doctor said “He’s Awake” “Mom” said Stevie “My Stevie“ said Stevie’s Mom “I know what happened to Father” said Stevie “Aww Sweetheart you don’t know-“ “It was the players” said Stevie “The players did it” His Mom started looking at him. “We have to kill them.” said Stevie “I know your hurt“ said Stevie’s Mom “But don’t you wanna give them a second chance? They are just afraid” “AFRAID!?” said Stevie “Didn’t you see what happened? They killed my Father!” “I know, But is this what father liked, I remembered him saying-“ said Stevie’s Mom “A true mob gives a second chance” said Stevie as he looked up at his Mom. As soon as they went home, they spotted a player killing creepers. “Run.” said Stevie’s Mom Stevie ran as fast as he could until he heard bows and arrows, his mom was dead. “MOM NO!” said Stevie. The player noticed Stevie. Stevie ran to the woods. “Ok, Keep Breathing, just like what Dad said.” Stevie saw a diamond sword next to a tree, Stevie grabbed it and ran to the player and stabbed his head multiple times, he backed away from the body and ran, his sorrow and sins was in his body. He found out that now, he got revenge. His eyes start to turn white as he flew to the sky, he started laughing. It Felt Good, players saw him and watched in surprise. They thought of a new name for Stevie. “Herobrine.” The Player said. Stevie noticed the player and shot lightning at him, the electricity breaking through his chest as he screamed. ONE YEAR LATER A new player decided to play Minecraft, he never killed mobs or anything, since he was in Survival Mode he was friendly, until he will meet Herobrine. 'To. Be. Continued. ' Sequel will be linked when finished. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Herobrine Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Good Creepypastas